Adik Untuk Kou-chan !
by Tomato Cherry Blossom
Summary: "Kou-chan ingin punya adik juga Tou-chan !" "Baiklah,tapi Kou-chan harus pergi main dulu sementara Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan akan membuatnya" SasuSakuKou Warning : GaJe,OOC,typo(s),jelek !


**Adik Untuk Kou-chan**

**Ohayou Minna-san :D**

**Ini adalah fict pertama saya,Tomato Cherry Blossom J**

**Mohon maaf apabila banyak kesalahan,karena saya masih harus banyak belajar :D**

**Akhir kata,silahkan membaca :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but this story**

**Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke X Uchiha Sakura**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Rated : semi M , maybe ?**

Wanita beriris emerald itu terbangun akibat sinar matahari yang menerobos celah jendela dia menggeliat dan merasakan tubuhnya terkunci oleh —nama wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pria di sebelahnya,atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke Uchiha,suaminya yang sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk pinggang Sakura tersenyum manis dan membelai pelan wajah suaminya yang tampak polos saat berbeda ketika suaminya yang merupakan ketua anbu di Konohagure itu bangun.

Sakura kemudian melirik jam dinding yang ada 06. melepaskan dirinya dari sang suami yang masih asyik bermimpi,dia tidak berniat baru saja menyelesaikan misinya selama 3 minggu di Suna pulang sekitar jam 2 pagi,dan baru tidur pada jam setengah empat pagi tadi,maka dari itu Sakura tidak tega membuat tidur lelap suaminya itu terganggu.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar membasuh wajahnya,Sakura segera beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan mulai mengeluarkan berbagai bahan masakan dari lemari yang ada di dapur minimalis ..tek..tek..suara gesekan antara pisau dan telenan yang sedang digunakan Sakura untuk memotong berniat membuatkan suaminya tercinta itu sup tomat,kesukaan Sasuke,tak lupa kesukaan si Uchiha kecil yang merupakan buah cinta dari mereka,Uchiha Koushiro.

Sakura membuka tutup panci,memastikan apakah daging ayam yang sedang direbusnya sudah empuk atau sedikit mengaduknya sebelum menutup kembali tutup panci membuat mulai mengupas bawang putih,mencincangnya saja wanita berambut pink seperti bubble gum itu akan mengiris sayuran tambahan untuk supnya,dia dikagetkan dengan suara imut milik Koushiro.

"Ohayou Kaaa-chan..Kaa-chan cedang memacak apa ?"tanya Koushiro dengan suara tersenyum mendapati putra mungilnya itu sudah menghampiri putranya yang baru berusia 4 tahun tampak sesekali masih menguap,sedangkan tangannya memegang sebuah boneka ayam berwarna kuning pastel.

"Ohayou sayang,Kaa-chan sedang membuat sup tomat,kesukaan Kou-chan " kata Sakura sambil mengelus lembut rambut raven milik benar-benar tampak seperti Sasuke mini.

"Cuka..cuka..Kou mau cup.."Kou tampak antusias mendengar kata "Sup Tomat",makanan kesukaannya dan -benar maniak tomat.

"Iya sayang,sebentar lagi supnya matang..nah sekarang Kou-chan minum susu dulu ya,sudah Kaa-chan buatkan..diletakkan meja makan.."ujar Sakura sambil kembali meneruskan pekerjaan memasaknya yang hampir mengangguk patuh dan segera menghabiskan susu coklatnya.

"Ohayou Saku,Kou-chan.."sapa sebuah suara suara Sasuke yang baru saja bangun.

"Tou-chan!"Kou segera berlari ke arah ayahnya dan meminta 3 minggu Tou-chan nya pergi misi,Kou tentu saja sangat merindukannya.

Sasuke dengan sigap menggendong anaknya itu,sehingga membuat Kou tertawa kegirangan.

"Sasuke-kun,ternyata sudah bangun..padahal kau baru tidur sebentar.."kata Sakura sambil mengaduk sup di menghampirinya dan memeluk pinggangnya sembari satu tangannya yang lain masih menggendong Kou.

"baunya enak,sup tomat ?"tanya Sasuke penasaran sambil mengintip ke panci sup.

"iya..sebentar lagi matang,kau dan Kou-chan tunggu dulu di meja.."

Tanpa berkata apapun,Sasuke membawa Kou ke meja dan anak itu mulai mengobrol,meskipun yang paling dominan adalah Kou tentu saja.

"Haluki dan Yoshilo udah punya adik bayi cekalang Tou-chan.."Kou menceritakan tentang Namikaze Haruki,anak dari pasangan Naruto-Hinata dan Shimura Yoshiro,anak dari pasangan Ino-Sai yang sudah memiliki adik hanya memanggut-manggut mendengar cerita anaknya.

Sedangkan Sakura tampaknya sudah membawa peralatan memasak yang kotor dan menyiapkan sup buatannya ke dalam mangkuk juga sudah mulai menata beberapa tempura,telur gulung,dan sosis ke dalam satu piring besar.

"Tou-chan !Kou juga ingin punya adik !"

Sakura yang sedang menata tempura hampir saja menjatuhkan Sasuke tampak terkejut mendengar kata-kata putranya itu.

"Eh..a..apa?"

"Ayolah Tou-chan,buatkan Kou adik cekalang !"

"Ko..Kou-chan,seorang adik tidak dibuat semudah itu sayang..i..itu membutuhkan proses.."Sakura mencoba menjawab kata-kata putranya ayal,wajah wanita medic-nin itu tampak sangat memerah akibat permintaan anaknya yang aneh-aneh.

"Iya..Kaa-chan benar,membuat adik membutuhkan proses..proses yang sangat lama"tambah Sasuke dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat kesukaannya.

"Kou akan menunggu..bagimana kalau Kou juga ikut membantu ?Biar lebih cepat celecai kan bica dikerjakan bercama-cama"ujar Kou sambil menatap mata hitam kelam milik Tou-channya dengan tatapan polos.

"Tidak bisa begitu Kou-chan,membuat adik hanya bisa di lakukan oleh Tou-chan dan Kaa-cha~n"Sakura tampak membungkam mulut kalau sampai Kou mendengar hal yang belum seharusnya ,.

"Kalau begitu,Kou tidak akan ikut membantu,Kou lihat caja ya Kaa-chan, Tou-chan ?"

"Kou tidak boleh lihat proses pembuatan adik karena..~"Sakura lagi-lagi hanya bisa menutup mulut suaminya yang laknat ini-,-".Entah kenapa Sasuke yang biasanya irit bicara ini sekarang cerewet sekali,membuat Sakura jadi jengkel sendiri.

Kou hanya memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan bingung.

"Kalau begitu,Kou tidak akan lihat deh~,tapi kapan Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan membuat adiknya ?Kou cudah tidak cabar ingin belmain belcama adik Kou nanti.."

"Sudah,sudah,kita sarapan saja sekarang.."kata Sakura mengakhiri pembicaraan 'tidak bermutu' itu dengan wajah menyimpan keturunan Uchiha,Sasuke hanya bisa geelng-geleng kepala melihat 'kecerdasan' putra semata wayangnya itu.

Selesai sarapan pun,Kou tampaknya masih menunggu jawaban kedua orang tuanya mengenai kapan mereka bisa membuat adik untuknya.

"Jadi kapan adik untuk Kou akan dibuat?"tanya Kou menagih jawaban pasti dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Setelah ini Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan janji akan membuat adik untuk Kou,tapi sekarang Kou pergi main dulu.."kata Sasuke yang sedang minum hampir saja tersedak.

"baiklah,Tou-chan..Jaa.."Kou langsung melesat keluar dan Sakura hanya melongo melihatnya.

"Nah Sakura,sekarang kita buat adik untuk Kou,bukankah Kou harus selalu mendapatkan keinginannya ?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada nakal setelah Kou benar-benar keluar dari rumah.

"Kau ini apa-apan sih Sasuke-kun,sana buat adik sendiri,kau kan yang berjanji pada Kou-chan,bukan aku"kata Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"bagaimana bisa aku membuat adik sendirian Saku-hime ?"

Sakura bergidik geli mendengar nada yang diucapkan ..dasar Sasuke Baka no Hentai !Gumam Sakura kecil.

Sakura pun segera membereskan peralatan makan mereka sambil berusaha menepis pikiran tentang pun mulai mencuci piring sambil bersenandung sadar,Sasuke sedang tersenyum licik dan mendekat kearahnya.

HUP!Sasuke sukses memeluk istrinya dari pun menggeliat dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Ayo Sakura,kita buat adik untuk Kou sekarang~"kata Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup menggoda

"Kyaaaaaa~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf atas nistanya fict ini,saya memang nggak ahli dalam urusan meulis T.T**

**Kritik dan saran di tunggu J**

**RnR please ?*puppyface**


End file.
